High School Musical
by KayBear365
Summary: No not the Troy and Gabriella one. My way with the keepers and the songs you like but in a Musical. The keepers are not alone either special guest stars and OT's come in this Musical too. Welcome to High School Musical KK style. K plus for songs
1. Backstage

**MUSICALS ARE SO AWESOME! That's why I'm making one with the kingdom keepers in it.**

**Here you go and Curtain.**

(Backstage)

The keepers were all backstage getting ready for a play for their school called High School Musical but not the Troy and Gabriella one but there might be their songs in this play. I can't tell you but just watch and see.

"I can't believe this" Charlene said way to excitedly. She was practicing her part for her character Julie "I know right" Willa said practicing her part for Sophia "what are you guys doing?" Maybeck asked not in character "Maybeck you dork you messed the part up" Charlene said hitting him with her script "you should be practicing we have to go on stage in 15 minutes" Willa said "you and the other girls are really looking forward to this play aren't you" Maybeck said teasingly "yes 'Tiffany Maybelyn'" Charlene said using his girl name an old man called him "we agreed we would never speak about that" he said "well if you took the play seriously you can stop me from tweeting your girly nickname on twitter" she said, Maybeck's eyes widened "what's up chickadees" he said in a New Jersy accent getting into his character Joey "good job" Charlene said and walked away from Maybeck to her character's boyfriend Adam who was played by Jordan the cutest and hottest boy in her class.

* * *

"whats up guys" Amanda said practicing her part for her character Olivia with Jess, Philby, and Finn "Chris and I just got invited to Madison's party" Finn said saying his line for his character Lucas "it's gonna be awesome" Philby said saying his line for his character Chris, doing a handshake with Finn and then both saying 'OH YEAH' in a high pitched voice "which Madison?" Jess asked saying her line for Chloe her character "we totally nailed it" Amanda said "yeah were gonna do great" Jess said high fiving her sister. "Do our characters seem like Austin and Dez from Austin and Ally?" Finn asked "oh good I thought I was the only one who thought about it" Philby answered.

"CURTAIN IN 4 MINUTES PUT ON YOUR MAKE UP AND COSTUMES" Ms. Richard yelled, everyone started putting on their make up and costumes thinking about how the play will go little did everyone know this play would be surprising.

**How did you like it people**

**Here is how they look like:**

**Finn: Lucas- wears white shirts and gray hoodies, wears nerd glasses to impress Olivia, blue jeans**

**Maybeck: Joey- wears green jackets, black shirt, blue jeans, shaved head**

**Philby: Chris- wears blue shirts, blue jeans, he also wears blue beanies**

**Willa: Sophia- wears yellow shirt, blue jeans, has her hair really curly and down**

**Charlene: Julie- always wears a dress and pink blush, pink shoes, pink hair clip, she has curly hair**

**Amanda: Olivia- purple shirt, red jeans, red sneakers, her hair dyed strawberry red**

**Jess: Chloe- creative shirts with funny designs on them, brown jeans, brownfurry boots, she wears her hair down and always has 3D glasses on (without the lenses in them)**

**Thats what the keepers look like more people on their way.**

**READ (DUH!)**

**REVIEW (FOR REALS)**

**REQUEST (Seriously request)**

**BYE :)**


	2. Part 1 of Scene 1

**This is the BIG MOMENT the keepers and the other peoples time to shine.**

**Just to make this clear Finn- Lucas, Maybeck- Joey, Philby- Chris, Willa- Sophia, Charlene- Julie, Amanda- Olivia, Jess- Chloe**

**BOO YA HOPE YOU LIKE SCENE ****1****.**

**Scene 1 **

**Meet your characters**

(On stage)

(Jeannie) Narrator: It was a Sunny day at Salt Lake City and the East High students were having their regular meatball sandwich lunch

Zack: (sits by Charlene) Whats up good lookin

Julie: Now is not the time for flirting Zack, its almost the big day for Madison's party and I need to think of a good fashionable clothing line for a present

Zack: Why are you so worked up over fashion

Julie: If I don't give her a present then she will freak out and I can not handle her freaking out

(Joey comes and sits by Julie)

Joey: Julie how you join?

Julie: Are you going to Madison's party?

Joey: Duh I'm like the most popular guy around this school of course I'm goin

Julie: (whispers yes) I mean EW!

(Lights Dim) (moves over to Amanda, Philby, Jess, and Finn)

* * *

(Lights)

Olivia: What's up guys?

Sophia: I'm eating a muffin

Olivia: That's um... understandable? what about you two?

Lucas: Chris and I just got invited to Madison's PAR-TAY!

(Does a handshake then fist bump) Lucas and Chris: (high pitched) WHAT UP!

Chris: Its gonna be awesome. Were you two invited?

Olivia and Sophia: DUH, YEAH!

(everyone stares)

Selena Gomez: Nothing to see here folks

(everyone continues to eat their lunch)

Chris: Was that Selena Gomez?

Madison: (pops up from underneath their table) Oh Yeah

Lucas and Chris: -High Pitched Scream-

Girls: Laugh

Madison: your coming to my party right?

All: Yeah

Madison: OK remember to bring a present, bye (Exits off stage)

All: Bye

Lucas: oh you know what I want

Chris: Oh yeah (starts to sing)

Chris and Lucas: Baking Pancakes  
Making Bacon Pancakes  
Takes Some Bacon And I'll Put It In A Pancake  
Bacon Pancakes That's What It's Gonna Make  
Bacon Pancake

Olivia: You guys are so crazy

(Joey, Sophia, and Julia come over)

Julie: Hey guys are you coming to Madison's party?

Lucas: Yeah

Julie: Well I have to tell you guy something

Chloe: What?

Julie: Madison is having a boy girl slumber party and she asked me to tell you to come to her party at the hotel. Here's the invitation (hands glossy pink and red invitations)

Chris: Um thanks?

Julie: Your Welcome (walks away)

Sophia: Hope to see you guys their (glances at Chris) (walks away)

Joey: Fo Sho (walks away)

Chris: Sophia's so cute

Lucas, Chloe, and Olivia: -Roll Eyes-

Chloe: Well I'm gonna get me another muffin (walks away)

Olivia: GET ME ONE TO

(School Bell Rings)

Lucas: We gotta go Integrated Arts with Ms. Monroe

Chris: Yeah come on

(2 Walk off Stage)

Chloe: Come on Livvy

Olivia: Chloe can I ask you a question?

Chloe: sure

Olivia: Well you know I have a crush on Lucas. What should I do?

Chloe: That's super easy by him a present or give him a dance

Olivia: It's not that easy

(Music from Love Story Taylor Swift Plays) (Sings)

Me and Him were both young when I first saw him

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That he was Romeo you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, come on just say, "Yes".

Chloe: Well you need to get him to notice you and I know the perfect place (smiles deviously)

(Lights Dim)

* * *

**Part 2 of Scene 1 will be right back but I hope you like Part 1 of Scene 1 Review though bye**

**Hope You Like It.**

**Again Review.**

**Songs: Taylor Swift Love Story and Adventure Time's Bacon Pancakes**


	3. Part 2 of Scene 1

**Part 2 of Scene 1 just go awesome and cooler. BACON PANCAKES THAT'S WHAT IM GONNA MAKE BACON PANCAKES!**

* * *

**Part 2**

**Part Of Karaoke  
(Setting: Hotel: Lobby/ Conference room**, **Characters: Julie, Olivia, Sophia, Chloe, and other girls; Luke, Chris, Joey, and other boys)**

(Everyone laughs, and shouts)

Chloe: This is a awesome slumber party!

Sophia: I know Logan Lerman is even here (points to Logan Lerman)

Both Girls: SO HOT! (laugh)

Sara: Hey girls Karaoke Machine contest alert their about to pick 5 winners to sing partner wise or single wise

Chloe: Coolio, I wonder who there gonna pick

Announcer: The karaoke machine contest begins now

Sara: That answered your questions (walks to Logan Lerman)

Announcer: Drum Roll Please

(Drum Roll Plays) (Lights Shine) (Shines on Sophia and Olivia)

Sophia and Olivia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Announcer: Get your butts up here girls and sing for us

(pushes Sophia and Olivia up to the stage)

Announcer: What you goin sing for us today?

Sophia: Uhh Uh Uh L.A Boys

(Looks At Olivia for permission)

Olivia: Sure

(Music Plays) (SINGS!) (**A/N: ****Amanda/Olivia sings like** **Victoria Justice and Willa/Sophia sings like ARIANA GRANDE! Back to the scene**)

[Olivia:]  
Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night  
Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care when their passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by

[Sophia:]  
In their tricked out, droptops shiny and new  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me, and there's one for you  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll through

[Olivia and Sophia:]  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
They know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

(Points at Chris and Lucas)

Chris and Lucas: -Blush-

[Bridge:]  
Give it up, give it up  
You don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up  
For the L.A. Boyz  
Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not  
Cmon do what you don't  
Show me what you got, boy  
Show me what you got, got boy  
What you got boy show me what you... GOT!

[Olivia and Sophia:]  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
They know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
You know they get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [X6]  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz

(EVERYONE CHEERS AND CLAPS IN REAL LIFE AND ON STAGE)

Announcer: You guys have beautiful voices give it up one more time for these lovely ladies

(Everyone claps and cheers again)

Announcer: and now for the second team or person coming in a little while after these announcements

(Pop music plays)

* * *

**Hope you like a part of Part 2 of Scene 1 give me some suggestions of what keepers should sing together and what song and**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Song: Victorious L.A Boys (Referring to Philby/Chris and Finn/Lucas)  
**

**~Byes  
**


	4. Part 3 of Scene 1

**OK so I got a suggestion from Romione101 AND I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT. I'm still looking for more songs to fit with other characters so PM me or just ****request**** cause I'm really in a funk. Anyway here you go.**

**Part 2 Scene ****1**** (More)**

Announcer: Are next contestant or contestant is DRUM ROLL PLEASE WITH A LITTLE ELECTRIC GUITAR MIXED IN THERE!

(Drum roll and electric guitar play) (Lights shine on Julie and Joey)

Julie and Joey: -Laugh-

Julie: This is some type of joke right

Announcer: If the lights weren't on you do you think this is a joke

Julie and Joey: -Stop Laughing-

Julie: na na na na na na na this is not happening I can not sing with him

Joey: Oh yeah like I'm happy about it

Julie: Oh so your saying you don't want to sing with me now

Joey: Yeah

Julie: Oh it's on

Joey: Bring it on

Both: -Go Up On Stage-

Chris: Did they know that they just used reverse cycology on themselves

Sophia: -Sighs happily- I just want to see where this goes

Announcer: What are you two about to sing

Joey and Julie: Wouldn't change a thing by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato -Look at each other and faded blush-

(Music Plays) (sings) (**A/N Some of the parts are () is Maybeck/Joey's part and without the parenthesis is Charlene/Julie**)

_[Julie (Joey):]_  
It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)

_[Julie + Joey:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

_[Julie + (Joey)]_  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane -make a crazy sign- (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[Joey:]_  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change

_[Julie (Joey:)]_  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)

_[Julie + Joey:]_  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

_[Julie + Joey]_  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_[Jo:]_ When I'm yes, she's no  
_[Ju:]_ When I hold on, he just lets go  
_[Jo + Ju:]_ We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

_[Julie + (Joey)]_  
Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Joey and Julia: -Eyes meet- -Noses touch- -Leans in for a kiss-

Julie: -backs away- NO! -Runs away to the backstage **(Wait this isn't part of the script NOOOOOOOOO!)**

"Wait" Maybeck ran into the backstage. The teacher came on stage "we are sorry for the interruption will be back" "uh oh" Willa said. Everyone went to the backstage going to get a big shock from a certain someone.

* * *

**Hey guys did you like it if you did REVIEW OR REQUEST.**

**Whats gonna happen backstage.**

**See Ya Later**


	5. Backstage 2

**Ok first of all I want to say I'm sorry for not updating this is why. I almost deleted all my documents that I wrote to start High School Musical so sorry about that and then secondly I was watching the Law and Order criminal intent marathon so. Yeah. Anyway lets get to the show and the keepers actually said their lines right. I am so gonna have to fire that teacher**

**Troy: Wild Cats**

**Me: If you don't get out of my house you'll be sorry**

**Troy: *Runs Away***

**Me: *smiles***

*Backstage*

Charlene was sitting down on a prop chair, her hands on her chin bored out of her mind with sitting backstage then Savanna came to her, her headset on her head but turned off and her face mad "CHARLENE YOU MESSED YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO!" She said "what I wasn't?" Charlene said scared "No I'm just messing with ya you were awesome" the girl said sitting by her on a metal chair "what's wrong with you?" She asked looking at the blonde girl's bored face "it's so boring everyone's on the other side of the room, Maybeck is hiding somewhere trying to scare us, and I had to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone because of that stupid part" Charlene said over reacting "life of being the pretty one" Savanna said which made Charlene smile then throw a pack of gum at her "hey!... free gum yay" she said and set it down, suddenly a purple flame came up by the drinking fountain "why hello my little pretties" the green woman said "hi Greeny nice to see you showed up for the play" Charlene said getting ready to fight "your late" Savanna said thinking Maleficent was part of the cast "what?" Maleficent said confused "you were supposed to be on stage 20 minutes ago, it 5:00 now" she said serious "Little girl-" Maleficent said but was interrupted by Savanna "Oh Don't call me little you were supposed to sing the green giant motto 20 minutes" "oh a

_GREEN GIANT  
_

_YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" _Maleficent said improvising to the little girl "now sing Poor Unfortunate Souls By Ursula from the Little Mermaid" Savanna said "your doing this for amusement aren't you" Charlene whispered "yep" Savanna said not ashamed

Maleficent:

Maleficent  
The only way to get what you want is  
To become a human yourself.

Aurora  
Can you do that?

Maleficent  
My dear, sweet child. That's what I do.  
It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Maleficent, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Charlene: No you don't

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

Aurora  
If I become a mermaid,  
I'll never be with my father or mother again.

Maleficent  
But you'll have your man, heh heh.  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

Aurora  
But I don't have-

Maleficent  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
What I want from you is - your voice.

Aurora  
But without my voice, how can I-

Maleficent  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of bawdy language, ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys (Chernabog and Jafar)  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor... unfortunate soul!"

Savanna: Awesome

Charlene: When did Aurora want to become a mermaid. Wait where the heck did you get Aurora?

Maybeck: I know right

**That is all guys hope you like the jingle Green Giant**

**Ad:  
**

**Eat Green Giant if you want tot live  
**

**Uh OK  
**

**and Poor Unfortunate Soul by Ursula on the Little Mermaid  
**

**Maleficent Sounds Horrible and HSM is Awesome  
**


	6. Part 1 of Scene 2

**Welcome back to HSM KK Style. Maleficent is a complete wakadoodle (she will always be) and I have no idea where Aurora came in but she did and that freaked Charlene and me out. AND I GOT MY 2ND SONG REQUEST EEEEEEEEEE I AM USING IT NOW :D THANKS KK7**

**Now on stage**

(On Stage)

Mrs. Monroe: Back to our show

*(real people) Clap*

Last Person Sings (Anny): _So tell me that you love me... Anyway_

Announcer: And that was are last person, Now go have fun you outspoken teenagers

*Music plays*

Luanna: Hey Chris, wanna dance *grabs Chris's Hands*

Chris: Oh um, Luanna um I'm looking for-

Luanna: Sweet lets dance *pulls him over*

Chris: *whispers to Lucas* Help me

Lucas: *Whispers* No

Chris: *Whispers* I hate you

Lucas: *Whispers* I know

Chris: *Glares* *Turns to Luanna*Hey Luanna I, I, I feel bad I should- I should go home you know what you should find another guy before I get you sick *fake cough*

Luanna: Oh Chris your so cute when you act sick, that's what I love about you

* * *

Odette: Hey Lukey Pookey

Lucas: *nervous* Oh heeey Odette

Odette: Let's Dance *Grabs his hands* *pulls towards the dance floor*

Lucas: Wait what? *Get's dragged*

Odette: *spins him around*

Lucas: I'M GONNA DIE!

Odette: I know die with cool dance moves *dances*

* * *

Sophia: *glares at Chris and Luanna* *smiles deviously* Chris prepare to be embarrassed

Olivia: *glares at Lucas and Odette* *smiles* Prepare to be embarrassed Luke

*Sophia and Olivia Grab Mics* (Audience Gasps)

Willa could feel her face getting hot, she always got the words mixed up to the song and she had to (you'll see). Amanda saw her worried face and gave her a confident smile "you can do this" Amanda whispered to her trying to give Willa confidence. Willa smiled and held the mic tightly.

* * *

*Luanna kisses Chris*

Chris: Um Luanna your really pretty-

Luanna: Thanks

*Odette kisses Lucas*

Lucas: I really love-

Odette: Awww thanks Luke

Olivia: *Glares*

Sophia: *looks at musicians*

Musicians: *start to play*

* * *

Olivia:

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Sophia:

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Olivia and Sophia:

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Olivia:

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Sophia and Olivia:

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Sophia:

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

Olivia:

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Sophia:

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Olivia *smacks Lucas*:

(Audiance Gasps)

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Olivia and Sophia:

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Sophia *pours water on Chris*:

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Olivia:

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Sophia:

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Sophia: Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

(Audience laughs)

* * *

**Want You Back by Cher Loyd wanted by Kk7**

**Amanda and Willa did great (Like Perfect)**

**Read**

**Review**

**Request**

**Love You guys**

**(PLEASE GO TO THE KK FORUMS AND LOOK FOR MY FORUM! Pwease 0^0**


	7. Part 2 of Scene 2

**Hey I'm back yo with a special announcement whoever has been cyberbullied needs to stand up and speak out cause the one's that hurt you today can hurt you a lot more tomorrow... Anyway I forgot to say HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY since I forgot to say it last month and I was happy because KK came on my Birthday AAAAAAAAAAND MUSICAL STARTS NOOOOOOOW!  
**

**A/N: Had to clip some parts of a song out (Let Me Love You By Neyo Requested by Disneynerd7)**

**If you forgot who the Kingdom Keepers are is Finn: Lucas, Maybeck: Joey, Philby: Chris, Willa: Sophia, Charlene: Julie, Amanda: Olivia, and Jess: Chloe**

*the scene has changed to the outisde of the party*

Chris: Sophia! What did I do? *runs after Sophia*

Sophia: *runs off stage crying*

Chris: Come on Soph tell me *follows*

* * *

Lucas: Livia?

Olivia: *glares at him*

Lucas: It was just one dance Liv

Olivia: You don't get it I loved you but you don't love me back *sniffs*

Lucas: Liv let me put it this way *gets a guitar*

*sings* Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the

pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats

Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, baby, love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah

Olivia: *blushes and kisses him* I love you too

Lucas: *blushes* lets get some cake

Olivia: let us go get some cake

*Olivia and Lucas walk hand in hand off the stage*

* * *

**So thats all for now wove you guys give me some request and I want you to know that Philby wasn't being a jerk to no ones like in Power Play Wayne said to him "Steer Finn in the right direction" Philby: I was a jerk to Willa *cries* Me: There there Philby *pats his head* Want to sing Titanium? Philby: *sighs* Fine **

**KEEP READIN' FOLKS AND WATCH PITCH PERFECT **


	8. Part 3 of Scene 2

**So so so so so so so so so so *takes a deep breath* soooo sorry I havn't updated this, I was thinking of the songs I was gonna use. Im just gonna go and start the musical. SOPHIA/CHRIS MOMENT, Soris... I'll work on the name later.**

**Setting: The Woods**

Sophia: *sitting on a rock, crying* I thought Chris liked me

Chris: *spots Sophia* Sophia... what the heck, why water!?

Sophia: Because, because... I just- you wouldn't understand

*Chris steps closer to Sophia*

Chris: Sophia, I need to tell you something

*sings*

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

*Chris takes a step forward to Sophia*

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

*Chris takes another step forward to Sophia*

_[Chorus:]_

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Sophia:

One step closer *takes a step toward Chris*

_[Chorus:]_

**(A/N: This is so beautiful, I'm gonna cry now)**

CHRIS AND SOPHIA:

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Chris: Sophia, I know I messed up and a total weirdo around you but-

Sophia: Shhh, your ruining the moment

Chris: well then I hope this doesn't ruin the moment

*Chris kisses Sophia*

Sophia: That was... Just how I thought it would be

*Chris smiles*

Chris: It was... Electric

[The audiance claps]

* * *

The two walked off the stage hand in hand. Will Philby and Willa actually get together? Or were they just acting? Find out Backstage but for now lets see how Jess/Chloe is.

* * *

**Setting: Party**

*Chloe's all by herself at a table, she sighs*

Chloe: This party just got lame pretty fast *looks at Dillard/Ethan* Hey E, come here

Ethan: *comes over* Wazzap Chlo?

Chloe: Can you play guitar?

Ethan: they don't call me guitaring E for nothing

Chloe: No one calls you that

Ethan: *rolls eyes* Yes I can play, why?

Chloe: Just play this *hands Ethan a note*

*Ethan nodded and Chloe gets on stage*

Chloe: Hey guys, Lets get this party into party mode! *she gives Ethan the thumbs up, he plays* Hey Jo come up here

Joey: *comes up with a confused look*

Chloe: *hands him the note*

Joey: ok

*sings*

Chloe:

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Joey:

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan

Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me

I'll be the president one day

January first, oh, you like that gossip

Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com

Now I gotta work with your tongue

How many rolling stones you want

Yeah I got a brand new spirit,

Speak it and it's done

Woke up on the side of the bed like I won

Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun

G5 dealer, US to Taiwan

Now who can say that, I wanna play back

Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack

A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach

I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP

Chloe:

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Joey:

The mountain top, walk on water

I got power, feel so royal

One second, I'ma strike oil

Diamond, platinum, no more for you

Got adrenaline, never giving in

Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in

Witness I got the heart of 20 men

No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den

That flow, that spark, that crown

You looking at the king of the jungle now

Stronger than ever can't hold me down

A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound

Straight game face, it's game day

See me running through the crowd full of melee

No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,

Take a genius to understand me

Chloe:

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Joey, Ethan and Chloe:

Let's get it, let's get it

I know you got the good feelin'

Let's get it, let's get it

Gotta love the life that we livin'

Let's get it, let's get it

I know you got the good feelin'

Let's get it, let's get it

Gotta love the life that we livin'

Chloe:

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no

I get a good feeling, yeah

Ethan:

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

(Everyone, even the audiance start to dance)

Everyone: *claps*

Ethan, Chloe, and Joey all hug

And Curtain

* * *

**kk guys thats it for now, hope you liked the Soris moment! And I guess I'm gonna put a Chlan moment**

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (PHILBY AND WILLA WERE JUST PERF)**

**Good Feeling by Flo Rida (Best song I ever chose for them!)**

**Sooooo**

**Read**

**Review**

**Request**


	9. Part 1 of Scene 3

**SCRIPT TIME! I love this Musical. Break My Heart Fron Spectacular Requested By BubblyKatter**

**Setting: (The Next Morning: School) Dance Class**

*Julie is teaching her dance team the steps to the song 'I Love It' By Icona Pop*

Julie: Step, turn, kick, and flip

*Joey gets out his mp3 player and puts it on a loud volume, Julie rolled her eyes and keeps teaching*

Julie: *says annoyed* Turn it off, Joe

Joey: *smirks and starts to dance to the beat of 'Break My Heart'

Julie: *angry* Stop it your not doing the right song!

Joey: Hey chill out, Diva

Julie: Diva!? I am not a diva now turn that off!

Joey: Make me!

Julie: Grrr, just ignore him and follow my dance moves

Joey: *smiles and sings*

[Verse 1:]  
So you're the girl...  
I heard the rumors  
You got the boys..  
Wrapped around your finger

*Julie crosses her arms and glares at him as Joey dances around her*

Such a sweet...  
Heartbreaker  
If you're the game  
I want to be a player

[Bridge:]  
Oh, you could do whatever you want  
It's all right with me...

*Julie attempts to walk away but Joey takes her hand and spins her around holding her close*

[Chorus:]  
Why don't you break my heart...  
Make it hurt so bad..  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that..

*Julie walks off the stage and Joey follows her dancing to the music*

Why don't you break my heart...  
Sounds good to me...  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need

Why don't you break my heart  
Yeah  
Break it

*background dancers follow Joey's moves, Julie glares at Joey*

[Verse 2:]  
Stare me down..  
Intimidate me  
Baby please..  
You'll never break me

Bring it on..  
Cause I take it  
You're so cool..  
The way you're playing

*Julie walks on to the stage again backing into the wall, Joey traps her into the corner*

[Bridge:]  
Oh, you could do whatever you like  
It's all right with me...

[Chorus]  
Why don't you break my heart...  
Make it hurt so bad..(So bad..)  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that..(Just like that..)

Why don't you break my heart...(Oh)  
Sounds good to me...  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need

Why don't you break my heart...  
Yeah

[Hook:]  
Break it  
Come on break my heart  
Break it

*Julie smiles and also does Joey's moves*

[Chorus]  
Why don't you break my heart...(Yeah)  
Make it hurt so bad..(Hurt so bad..)  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist  
I want it just like that..(Just like that)

Why don't you break my heart...(Heart...yeah)  
Sounds good to me...  
Do it over again, again, again  
You're just what I need..(Yeah)

[Outro]  
Why don't you break my  
Why don't you break my

*Joey backflips off the stage and stares up at Julie*

Why don't you break my heart...  
Yeah

Julie: I so hate you right now

*Joey comes up the stairs*

Joey: Of Course you do *he dips her and then kisses her*

The Audiance clapped and... Curtain.

* * *

**Read Review and definitely Request**


End file.
